


25.花季h

by tiger_steal_vege



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_steal_vege/pseuds/tiger_steal_vege
Summary: 不长，我不会搞黄dbq，我尽力了。
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	25.花季h

25.花季 微h

肖战微凉的指尖撩起王一博的衣服下摆，不小心碰到他精瘦结实的小腹，让王一博小声喘了口气，肚子紧了紧，手掌不由自主地抓上肖战的小臂，用力之大到抓得隐隐有些红痕。

“肖战......”王一博难得叫了他全名，声音暗哑，“没必要......”

话比动作慢了很多，肖战的指尖已经挑开了王一博的裤腰带——松紧带的，很好脱。说到底这么久两人都没什么进展，肖战也存了些私心，此刻正好顺水推舟。

“没事，我乐意。”肖战的指尖顺着腹股沟一路往下，隔着内裤，试探着揉了揉肿胀之物的顶端。

被微凉的温度一刺激，王一博“嘶”得抽了口气，手不受控制地从肖战小臂一路攀到他的后颈，重重地捏了下，喃喃地喊他：“战哥......”

肖战轻巧地把他的裤子往下拽，王一博挺了下腰，方便他把自己的裤子拽下来。内裤已经鼓起了明显的一大块，将布料顶出一小块濡湿。

肖战手下抖了抖，试探着去勾最后一层遮羞布，他扯着内裤边慢慢往下拽。王一博感觉再差一厘米，肖战的呼吸就要喷在自己的肉棒上。他难耐地顶了顶腰，自动伸手下去，扯掉内裤，跳出的肉棒几乎要弹到肖战脸上。

肖战被吓了一下，然后缓过神来，手掌附上挺立的性器，包裹着它撸动了两下。王一博长长舒出了一口气，向上顶了顶，试图在肖战手里抽送起来。

手里的东西存在感太强，肖战握着它一下一下慢慢地动作着，脸也有些红。吞了口口水之后，凑过去亲吻王一博的唇，亲得他自己都快硬起来。

这次的亲吻明显带了情欲的意味，两人吻得又急又烈，贪婪地汲取对方口中的温度，唇齿湿暖之间，津液顺着下巴滴落下来，拉出暧昧的银丝。

“肖战.....”王一博在唇齿的缝隙间喊他，感觉大腿上明显的触感，盯着近在咫尺的他，“你硬了......”

伸手下去，王一博握住肖战帮他撸动的手，包裹住他也包裹住自己，然后翻了个身，把肖战压在床上，另一只手伸向肖战的裤裆。

细密的吻落在唇上，王一博的手重重地揉了两下鼓胀的裤裆，就伸进肖战的衣服里，顺着纤细的腰线和腹上薄薄的肌肉轮廓在他身上到处点火。摸到敏感的乳头时，肖战发出一声细腻的闷哼。

王一博得寸进尺地把肖战的衣服全撩起来，把嘴唇烙在他的胸口，留下一点一点的红印，舌头舔过乳尖的时候，肖战终于难忍地把胸口往前送了送。王一博笑了下，狠狠地嘬了一口。

王一博用自己的性器隔着裤子蹭他，肖战轻咳一声，轻声唤他。王一博不出声，干脆利落地解开肖战的裤带，托着他的腰抬起他，把裤子拽了下来，然后一路向下在肖战小腹处亲吻，色情地在大腿根部舔舐，不多时抬起眼睛，挑衅似的看着肖战，再去舔他的胸口。

火热的性器没有阻隔地贴在一起，王一博把两根性器的顶端都包裹在自己手里，让它们轻轻摩擦，一上一下地顶弄。肖战只感觉一阵酥麻从自己的顶端蔓延到全身，不禁蜷了蜷脚趾，轻喘一声，配合着王一博往上挺着腰。

王一博俯下身，用牙齿扯了扯肖战的乳尖，把两边都咬得粉红，才满意地专心撸动手里的两根性器，他摸着肖战的囊袋，揉了揉，然后松开手，把身体压在肖战身上，往前顶了顶，让两人的下体单独交合，弄得潮湿一片。

王一博用指甲扣了扣肖战的顶端，往下摸到囊袋下方，在肛口揉了揉，快感顿时飙升，肖战一阵颤栗，本能地把自己送到王一博手里，快速抽送，在王一博重重撸了两下之后，射在了他的小腹上。

王一博喘了口粗气，把肖战两条长腿抬起来并拢，把性器挤进肖战腿间，贴着他刚刚射过的性器抽插，粗声粗气地命令他：“给我夹紧。”

肖战本能的夹紧了腿，感受炽热的性器在自己腿间进出，囊袋时而扫过隐秘的穴口，让已经高潮过的自己又是一阵颤栗。

王一博感觉自己精关将开，掰开肖战的腿，自己快速撸动着，全部射在肖战的腿间和胸口，还有零星的几滴溅在肖战的唇边，让他染上自己的味道。

王一博坏心眼地凑上去吻他，将那几滴东西融合进两人交缠的唇齿间，手把腿间的东西抹了个遍。

肖战推推他：“起来了王一博。”王一博应了一声但没动，胆肥地在穴口上摁了摁，肖战“啪”地打掉他的手，语气淡淡：“现在别想。”

王一博悻悻收回了手，起身把肖战拉起来：“去洗。”


End file.
